


Уроки калибровки

by fandom Mass Effect 2020 (fandom_MassEffect), Holda13



Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Визуал G — PG-13 [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Art, Comic, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Synthesis Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom%20Mass%20Effect%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holda13/pseuds/Holda13
Summary: Вдохновлено командной серией артов о пост-синтезе.Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Визуал G — PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845445
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Уроки калибровки

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено командной серией артов о пост-синтезе.
> 
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36s8G.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [доп. ссылка](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/736192036910399518/4a9bf3551ac9f1c1.jpg)


End file.
